Opposite
by Riot-Artist
Summary: Maka's personality is completely opposite! Her best friends BlackStar and Soul run the school by her side. Her father drove his wife and daughter away with too many whores in his bed. The young girl, 16, now bounces back and forth between her friend's houses. Will her entire life as she knows it be compromised by Death finding out her secret? AU. KiMa.
1. Chapter 1

**First M rated Soul Eater fanfic ****（＾****ω****＾）****pretty excited! M is what I'm used to writing so this'll be fun *laughs evilly* Hope you all enjoy! Not sure how long this one will be, but it's centered around Maka. R&R!**

**Don't own Soul Eater!**

As she sat in her class, feet up on the desk and her arms folded behind her head, Maka Albarn didn't have a care in the world. Stein and Spirit barely paid attention to her anymore, as long as she didn't harm anyone else, and she happily obliged. BlackStar sat at her right and Soul at her left, both smirking and talking over her. They were her two best friends, sat with her in every class, and made sure she was never caught for half the shit she did by backing her up when she insisted that she didn't do anything. The power trio, many people referred to them as, and they ruled the school with Maka at the top.

Yet, she had the shittiest home life. Being, simply, she didn't have one. A home. That's right, she was homeless. But no one knew that, only BlackStar and Soul. She would go back and forth between crashing on their couches, not that either of them minded. All she had was her duffle of clothes, a sketchbook, her guitar, and her backpack. Not much at all.

"Maka, feet off the table please." Spirit said, chastising his daughter-technically, she was his daughter, but he didn't have custody of her. Her mother did, yet the police didn't know she had high-tailed it out of the city and left Maka high-and-dry.

"Hmm, let me think about that…thinking, thinking…no." She grinned, and he had opened his mouth just as the bell rang, signaling dismissal and she plopped her feet down loudly, making sure he heard. Yeah, it wasn't the smartest idea, but he couldn't get her in trouble, class had ended.

She reached down, grabbing her bag and tossing the strap onto her shoulder, sauntering out of the room, but not before she waved her fingers at her 'Papa' and said, "Good day, Spirit." In a sarcastic way before walking out of the room.

"So, Maka. You staying at my place tonight?" Soul asked, his hands in pockets as he walked.

"Yeah, I don't think my other option is available tonight. I'm pretty sure I heard our Star over here ask Tsubaki out earlier." She grinned, nudging the smaller boy with her hip.

"AH! I-I…" BlackStar flushed, mumbling, "Don't make fun of me about it, okay?"

Maka laughed slightly with Soul, smirking. "Nah, don't worry about it, Star. It's cute." She said, her hand on her backpack strap.

"Maka, you wanna go to Joe's later?" Soul asked, referring to the local coffee shop that she played at occasionally.

She shrugged, "If you want to. I don't have to work today, Free gave me the week off because he's having renovations done to the Parlor." Maka worked at a tattoo parlor as an artist and applicant, even if she was underaged. Free and Asura were like brothers to her, and they owned the place.

"Asura finally allowed him to do that, huh?" BlackStar asked, his curiosity piqued at the mention of the Parlor. He had been pining for a job there for a long time, but no spaces were open.

"Finally! The place was fucking crumbling!" Maka exclaimed, earning glares from some of her 'peers' for her explicit language.

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything, but…" Soul started, earning a laugh from the other two.

"Maka Albarn!" A teacher yelled from his door, earning the young girl's attention. "Principal Death would like to see you."

She sighed, turning to Soul. "Meet you at your place?" He nodded, and she walked to the office, a trudge in her step as she dragged the heels of her combat boots on the floor, earring glares from students.

"Yes, Principal Death?" She asked as she stepped into the large office, shutting the door behind her.

"Maka! Heya! Have a seat!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the empty chair in front of his desk.

She did as told, hesitantly sliding her backpack off. "What's this about?" Maka ran a hand through her long hair, feeling it fall around her shoulders in a wild manner. Her hands had a small skull tattoo on the pads of her thumbs, hopefully unnoticed by the bubbly man.

"It's been brought to my attention that you are homeless." He said, serious face on.

"I'm not homeless! I live with my mother!" She said, telling him the story the cops knew. As far as they were concerned, Kami Albarn still lived in Death City.

"We both know that's not true." The Principal said, his eyes soft yet serious. "My place is large, large enough for you to live there."

She jerked her head up, scowling. "No! No offense, Mr. Death, but I will not!" She cried, knowing what living him would mean. _'Liz__…__and Patty.' _She couldn't stand those two, and the feelings were mutual. She didn't think she would mind Kid as much, except his OCD thing. "I already have a living situation, don't worry about it!" She waved her hands innocently, her thumbs tucked against her palms to hide the tattoos, a smile on her face.

"Okay…but I will be checking up on you." He said, dismissing her from his office.

Maka bolted from the room, her backpack bouncing and her boots slapping the floor loudly. _'That was too fucking close.' _She thought, running towards Soul's place. At some point rain had picked up, glueing her white shirt to her skin and making it harder to run in her plaid skirt. Eventually, she opened the door and slammed it shut as if she was being chased, breathing heavily.

Soul wandered out of his room, shirt off and exposing his scar along his chest. "Woah, Maka, what's wrong?"

Instead of breaking down, she grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, pissed as a wet cat. "Who fucking told?! Which one of you told!?" She yelled, pinning him to the wall.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Told who what?" Soul was trying to remain calm, yet she could see it in his red-eyes: he was pissed that she was yelling at him.

"Death! He knows I'm fucking homeless, and only you and Star know!" She yelled louder, letting her anger get the best of her.

"Hold up. He knows _what?!" _He asked, incredulous.

All of a sudden all the fight left her, and she let him go, falling onto the couch. _"Fuck. Fuck!" _Maka slammed her fist down, her eyes closed. She hadn't remembered _ever_ freaking out like this. She was just scared she was going to be tied down again, and forced to live with two girls she _couldn't stand._ At least, those were the reasons she told herself.

"What happened?" She felt the couch dip beside her as Soul sat down, his arm coming around her shoulders.

"Death said he knew I'm homeless, and he insisted I live with him. Do you know what that means?" She asked, looking up at him, her voice breaking slightly from fighting tears. _She did _not _cry, even over this. _

"Uh…"

"It means the twins! It's means dealing with OCD! It means not being able to play games with you and Star or order takeout with you. No more waking you up by jumping on your bed or throwing water on you. I couldn't have pancake eating competitions with Star, then regret it the rest of the day." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "It'd mean almost every fun thing I've ever looked forward to besides performing and work would be over."

Soul rubbed my arm, sighing. "Well, you're still here. I'll make sure you never have to live there, if it's really want you don't want."

Maka smiles up at him, ruffling his hair. "Thank you, Eater."

He grinned, helping her up. "Now, go get changed. We're going to Joe's."

**First chapter done! Review me!**

**~Rioter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomennasai! I've had no inspiration for writing at all…*sigh*. Well, here's another chapter of **_**opposite**_**, I hope you guys like! **

Two days later, and what did Maka find herself standing at? Death's door; more accurately, _Principal _Death's door. Her small backpack that contained the almost non-existent amount of clothing articles she had acquired was slung over her right shoulder, a slightly larger bag grasped in her left hand, and her guitar inside it's case embroidered with bumper-stickers and things alike was hugging her back, blocking the chill from the air. She didn't think, in a million years, that she would have a staring contest with the twins while the tips of her ears almost froze off from the cold.

"Heyo~! Hiya~! How's it going?" Death asked as he appeared - seemingly from nowhere - behind the two sisters.

"What is _she _doing here?" The taller of the two, Maka couldn't recall her name, whined.

"Maka here is staying with us from now on! Isn't that just great~?"

"No." Maka and the twins replied at the same time, still staring the other party down.

The whole time this was going on, Maka kept wiggling her toes in her boots and twitching her nose - unfortunate habits the girl had obtained over the years. She was thankful for the long-sleeved white shirt she had on, it gave her warmth and covered the artwork that frolicked and danced along her arms.

"Liz, Patty." A deep voice resonated from the stairwell, it's owner commanding attention from the four at the door. "Father, invite our guest in and shut the door. She looks freezing and you're letting the heat out." Even though Kid and his dad didn't care for the heat nor the cold, Liz and Patty hated the cold. Whenever the temperature dropped below 60 degrees, the heat was turned on full-blast.

After the three blocking the door had moved away, Maka took a hesitant step inside, shutting the grand doors behind her. Taking in her surroundings, she noted everything was symmetrical and either white or black, with occasional inflections of gold. Everything looked pristine, expensive, new…it made her skin crawl and her stomach knot.

_It made her sick._

She had never wished to be sleeping on Star's futon and playing video games with him more than ever in that moment.

Her hair felt freezing against her face, but she felt the heat rolling on her skin unpleasantly. Every cell in her screamed at her to high-tail it out of the upper-class mansion and dash into the cold, simultaneously immersing herself in the calming air mother natured had granted earth.

"You're Maka Albarn. Am I correct?" The same voice from earlier slithered across the room, wrapped itself around her body and hooked it's fangs into her brain, forever imprinting itself in her memory. "I am Death the Kid. My sisters: Liz and Patty Thompson. And, of course, my Father: Death."

His aura dominated the room, making him appear as the authoritative figure in the room, rather the 40-something year old man dressed in all black. Golden orbs pierced her own emeralds, making her wish she had never looked in his direction, yet at the same time drew her closer and closer to his form - mentally. Physically, she had not moved an inch away from the black double-doors that separated her and freedom.

Realizing she had not given any sign of acknowledgement, she lifted her arm in a wave that held almost no meaning behind it.

"I'll show you to your room." With that, he turned on his heel and strode upstairs, not waiting for any indication of her following.

Deciding that following him would be better than staying with the twins, she trotted up the stairs after the shadow-like man. _Man, huh? _Boy didn't seem to fit his appearance, and teen contradicted his demeanor.

As she climbed the stairs, Maka couldn't help but recall what had happened yesterday:

_"What the fuck are you doing in my house?!" She had yelled, seeing the golden-eyed man looking around her living room._

_Maka had decided to head home and see if, by chance, her dad was home. He never was, and the house had no air of family-life or life in general inside the building. No paintings, pictures, awards or such hung on the walls; no plants or decor besides basic furniture stood inside the small house. _

_Broken beer bottles and cigarette butts, with the occasional unfinished cigar, littered the floors. Lingerie was scattered in between rooms, on the couches, the dining room table…it was pretty pointless to point out every surface that held a thong or bra, since the number was too great. 'Papa' had apparently been home recently, with an unmentionable number of sluts or whores in his wake. _

_"This is _your _house? Hmm." Kid had picked up a bra by it's strap, raising an eyebrow towards her. "Didn't know you swing that way."_

_"I'm not a lesbian, dumbass! What made you think the state of this place is _my _fault?!" _

_"You did say this was your house, did you not?" Throwing the undergarment across the room and sanitizing his hand afterwards, Kid waited patiently for her response, his eye ticking from his OCPD kicking in to clean the _hell _of that place._

_"Um...well, my family's name is on the deed, if that's what you're asking." She had looked at her boots, toes wiggling in anxiety. _

_Silence is what could be heard throughout the near-empty place, until glass crunching under heavy boots filled it. Kid had walked to stand in front of her, and at 6-foot, he was several inches taller than the defensive blondie. _

_He was about to say something when the door slammed open, revealing a drunken Spirit and some whore from god-knows-where. They stumbled past the pair, glazed eyes accompanied by a fit of giggles and arousal. _

_Just as the influenced pair had fell on the stairs in their attempt to reach a flat surface, Kid had Maka by the wrist and out the door. "What are you doing!? Hey, asshlole, I'm talking to you!" Maka yelled, digging her heels into the concrete below her. _

_"That's no place for a high school girl to live." He had a sleek black phone pressed to his ear, which Maka noted looked very expensive. _

_"Soul? Yeah, it's me. I've got Maka here with me-. Yes, she's fine." While Kid was talking to Soul, Maka was trying to find a way out of the taller man's grip._

_"Yes, she will be living with my family at the Gallows." _Pause. _"Father's orders." _Long pause. _"I'm glad you understand. Later." _

Before she ran into Kid, Maka snapped out of her reverie and looked up at the raven-haired being before her. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued by him. He was popular, yet not her kind of popular, at school; he was pretty smart, the opposite of her. One thing she wished she had the guts to do was be on her own. Kid was almost always by himself if Liz and Patty weren't with him, and he never minded.

"Here's where you'll be staying." A set of two black doors, similar to the front set, swung open and revealed a single room about the size of two and a half of BlackStar's place. She noted that her room was on the right side of the hall.

Along the left wall, dead set in the middle, was a black desk and symmetrical-looking leather chair. Nailed to the wall above said desk was a set of eight bookshelves, in two columns of four, filled to the brim with books that caught her interest and had been aligned by genre and name. Two sets of double doors adorned the wall across from her, one leading to the bath and one to the closet - Maka looked, and yes, it was a huge fucking closet. One if the ones with the loveseat in the center of the room and shelves upon shelves of every style of clothing that you could dream of.

On the right side of the room, slightly raised from the ground was a King sized bed, clothed in a black comforter with white pillows. Some had small gold beads or patterns composed of gold thread.

Two things caught her attention and earned her fascination. A grand piano sat in the center of the room with sheets upon sheets of empty sheet-music, just waiting to be filled with notes. The other was the two giant windows that composed the entire right wall, black velvet curtains hanging like un-trimmed bangs of a teenager going through another one of their 'stages' graced either side of the windows.

Maka walked towards the bed, setting her things down gently and turning to face Kid. But, he was already gone, and in his place on the floor was a white piece of paper. She picked it up, noting the agenda of the house, and traced her fingertips over the curved handwriting. Obviously the note was written by hand and took a long time, and Maka found herself smiling.

One thing caught her attention. Four small words on the bottom of the paper, perfectly in the middle.

_Welcome to the Gallows_.

**Review me, please! It would be greatly appreciated! **

**~Rioter**


	3. Chapter 3

Maka had grown accustomed to the room, even living with Death and Kid. The two people she couldn't stand were the twins. They would never leave her alone, always bugging her about Soul and Star (god bless their souls if those two _actually _had to be in the company of these lame-brains), or asked the most idiotic questions she could imagine.

Well, one day Maka had enough of the brats, who just happened to live above her. Kid and Death had gone to do some errands, so it was only the three girls in the house. Over the last few days, one of them being her birthday (of course these people didn't know, only Soul, Star, Azura and Free knew) and she had gotten a few things she had been pining for. Free and her occasionally talked about music, and Maka mention she had busted her amps - more like, they caught in fire after BlackStar spilled something on them and never told her. So, on her birthday, the two had presented her with a new set of amps that she could only have dreamed of owning.

Whether for pure entertainment or revenge, Maka would never tell which, she plugged her guitar into her amps and turned the volume up to 10. Resting her hand underneath the neck, her other on her hip, she glanced at the time: 5:30. On Kid's list of how the house was run, it stated that everyday at 5:30 the twins would be taking a nap (lazy people, indeed) in their respectable rooms.

Standing by her piano, she grinned, yelling "Wake up call!" And started playing a random song that popped up in her head, almost flinching herself at how loud it was. _Thank you Free and Azura, these amps ROCK._

"MAKA!" She heard the two yell, but not before two thumps on the ceiling above her - most likely the two falling out of their bed.

"You are such a pest!" "Why did Death take you in?! You're nothing but a rat!" "I can't believe people actually _enjoy _being in your company!" Insult after insult could be barely heard above her until she heard a simultaneous:

_"Turn that shit off!"_

All the while, Maka only proceeded to play more, standing on her piano bench and shamelessly rocking out. Even though it was for revenge (I guess Maka would actually tell which one), she was still having fun. It had been a few years since she had really gone all out on her guitar, and it felt good. Actually, scratch that. It felt _fucking awesome._

Now, Maka - whom was laughing her ass off the entire time - stopped playing and unplugged the amps, making sure everything looked how it was before (even turning the volume dials back to 0) and sat on her bed. Twin sounds of footsteps echoed on the stairs, accompanied by screams of protest and annoyance.

Liz was the first to stomp into her room, her hair sticking up randomly and her clothes rumpled. "Damn, looks like you really did need that beauty sleep, huh?" Maka said from her spot on the bed, a book in her hands. She couldn't hold back the smirk as Liz went off yelling about how rude and how disrespectful it was to wake someone up like that.

Neither of the two had noticed Patty, who now had Maka's guitar in her hands by it's neck. "Die!" and a smash was all that was heard for a few seconds, before Maka's face was red and a vein was pulsing on the side of her neck. _"What the fuck did you do?!" _

Across the room in a flash, she had Patty against the wall terrified. If looks could kill, Patty would have been dead three times over by now. Even Liz was upset, her sister went to far.

_"Why would you break my guitar, you giraffe-loving freak?!" _Squeaks of fear could be heard from the smaller blonde, who had only then realized her mistake.

"L-Liz said she wanted to smash the guitar to bits...I was only doing what she said!"

No words could describe how pissed Maka was, her hands were shaking-_itching _to hit someone. Before she gave in to her urges, Patty was across the room by her sister, both shamefully cowering in fear by the door.

While the twins were both orphaned and adopted, Maka had been through a 'happy' family, divorce, being blamed _for _said divorce, being disowned _twice, _and taking care of her 'Papa's' bullshit. She was a hardened heart encased in a steel wall with no openings. Eyes ablaze and muscles tense, she turned towards the sisters and grinned out a _"get out"_ that made knees give out and hearts stop from fear.

_Those two. Those two fucking girls. She _loathed _them. _

Grabbing her coat, she stormed downstairs and walked out into the cold. Instantaneously, she felt calm. After fixing her jacket, Maka walked towards the Parlor, hoping to sketch out some designs and possibly get a new tattoo from Free (she preferred his work over his companion's).

"Maka!" Free greeted, his voice doing wonders on her nerves. Free always calmed her down, no matter what had happened.

"Hey Free." Jacket now hung up, Maka trudged over to his area of the shop.

"Need another fix, eh?" In the Parlor, instead of saying they needed new ink or a new tattoo, they called it a fix, because every single one of their customers were regulars and were pretty much covered in more ink than skin.

"Hell yeah. Think you can do the Aries constellation on my left shoulder blade?" Maka's zodiac sign was an Aries, and she had been meaning to get the constellation tattooed sometime.

"Of course. Want the Libra on the right?" Free asked as he got his needles ready, waiting for Maka to remove her shirt and sit down.

"Why Libra?"

"They're opposite signs. You're most compatible with Libras."

"Hm...okay, that sounds good. I like it. Do both."

"Greet!" After pulling up the constellations, Free got to work. The feel of the needles across her skin relaxed Maka and she closed her eyes, feeling like she could fall asleep. She guessed people could really get used to anything.

After a while, Free announced he had finished, only to discover the blonde _had _fallen asleep. Pulling his phone out, he called Star and asked him to come pick Maka up from the shop, since he didn't have the heart to wake her. Despite being a tattoo artist and having a tough demeanor, he had a soft spot for his family.

The next morning Maka woke up in BlackStar's apartment, shoulders wrapped and still slightly swollen. Said owner of the place was asleep beside her, his head resting on her shoulder. She noted they were both in a sitting position on the couch, with her jacket as a blanket. A dull throb called itself to attention on her shoulders, making her recall where she had been the other day.

Just as she was about to wake up Star, her phone vibrated inside her jacket pocket. As she pulled it out, she remembered when Kid had given it to her:

_"Pink?" She inquired about the color, taking the phone from his hand._

_"I didn't really know what color you would have liked, so I just grabbed one." He stated, slightly defensive. _

_"No, it's okay. Thank you." Maka smileg slightly at the taller male, appreciating his thoughtfulness._

Another buzz grabbed her attention as she unlocked the phone, seeing 10 missed calls and 20 texts from Kid.

"That damned thing wouldn't shut up yesterday." BlackStar grumbled as he woke, stretching his limbs almost like a cat.

Ignoring him, she opened the text she had just received from Kid:

"Please come home. I'm worried abbot you. -DTK"


End file.
